The invention is directed to a dividing wall, particularly for exposition halls, which can be assembled from a plurality of rectangular, inherently rigid wall elements which are detachably connectable with one another by coupling members, and a frame which is formed by different section rails and is filled by at least one panel, the frame sides being connected with one another via separate corner pieces, wherein the panels of the individual wall elements are constructed as lightweight construction elements which are anchored to the frame and comprise two cover panels or plates.
A dividing wall system of the type mentioned above, which comprises self-supporting or structural supporting wall elements, has already been suggested (DE-A-34 44 521). Panels are also known from EP-A-247 955; these panels comprise two cover plates arranged at a distance from one another and coupled with one another partly by corner pieces and partly by frame sides, but their stability is limited by the frame construction.